I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprayer systems, such as are commonly used to discharge chemicals to eradicate weeds, insects, etc. The invention more particularly refers to a sprayer system that is mounted onto the platform of a vehicle for easy maneuverability, and even more particularly to a tank for a sprayer system that is adapted to be received by the platform of the vehicle such that it can be easily moved between the wheel wells of the vehicle.
II. Description of the Related Art
The present invention contemplates a new and improved tank for a sprayer system which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
Sprayer systems for discharging chemical substances, such as pesticides, are well known in the art. Typically, the systems include a pump, an engine, a tank, and a hose. The system may also include a reel for holding the hose.
It is also well known in the art to mount these sprayer systems to the platform of a vehicle, such as a truck, to facilitate in the discharge of the chemical substances. The tank is commonly attached to a frame, which, in turn, is attached to the platform of the truck. The frame secures the tank to the truck and prevents unwanted movement of the tank. The pump, engine, hose and/or reel are then either attached to the frame or otherwise positioned on the truck.
Unfortunately, the presently used tanks are inefficiently designed and, thus, the amount of useable space on the truck platform is significantly reduced. In addition, the fit of the assembled sprayers within the platform is compromised and the accessibility of the controls for the sprayer system is restricted.
The present invention attempts to overcome these deficiencies in the prior art by providing for a tank that is compact and can be easily maneuvered within the platform of the truck. This is accomplished by providing a tank having a bottom portion that is adapted to be received by a truck platform between the wheel wells so that the tank can be easily moved past the wheel wells. This enables the tank to be placed in numerous positions on the truck platform. In addition, the tank preferably has a first top panel that is adapted to receive the pump, engine, hose and/or reel. Since the foregoing are mounted onto the tank, the useable space on the platform is increased. Further, the first top panel is preferably positioned near the edge of the platform so that the sprayer system controls are easily accessible and convenient for a user.